Romantic Like a Manga
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Arina dreams to be a good manga artist like Rena. What happens when her crush Keiichi wants to read it one night? KeiichixOc


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni", but I do own the name of the manga my Oc created.**

**If some of you remember my other Higurashi fic that had these pairings (KeiichixOcxShion; OcxMion; OcxSatoko), I deleted it because I did not seem too proud of what I did and some reviews made me think that it was not a good story. Well, I thought that I was better off with one-shots like these and so far, I am doing great.**

**Other than that, I am through with chapter stories for now, so one-shots are all I am ever good at.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arina was sitting on her desk that night, working on her manga called _Ichigo no Ai_ (Strawberry Love). The only light in her room was her desk lamp. It was 10:23 at night and she was getting a little tired, but she wanted to complete her goal of completing 3 pages of the manga series. She smiled as she worked on the romantic scene her heroine and hero were sharing. The more pages she finished, the more satisfied and proud the 15-year old girl was.

Finally putting her pen down, Arina spoke happily, "Finally! Chapter 10 of 'Ichigo no Ai' is done! Rena and Mion are going to be so happy when they read this tomorrow." She then put her work in a folder. "I'll put chapters 6 to 8 for Satoko and Rika since they just started to read the manga. I am surprised that they loved it when I thought that it would seem too plain to them. Oh well, this one may be a knockout!"

She soon thought, _I wonder when Keiichi will read it. I hope he asks me to read it…_

Once she put the folder in her school bag, she got her night clothes on and then ran her fingers through her silky blue hair before she got on her bed, yawning and stretching. Then she got under the covers and turned off the lamp on her night stand next to the bed before she closed her eyes. Arina closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be another exciting day.

Suddenly she heard a rock tap loudly on her window, making her open her eyes in an instant. She sighed before she rolled over, trying to ignore the sound of the tapping to sleep. 5 minutes have passed and the sound of the rock tapping on her window was still continuing. Sitting up, she growled with frustration.

_If that's Shion, I swear, I will tell that girl that I will never invite her over here ever again!_ She thought angrily as she approached her window that was above the side of her bed.

When Arina looked out her window, down to the backyard, she widened her eyes to see Keiichi waving to her, dropping yet another rock he was going to use. She beamed and sighed with relief at the same time. After that, she opened her window and leaned on her windowsill to look down at the boy.

"Keiichi?" Arina asked. "What are you doing here this late on a school night?"

Keiichi grinned, climbing up a tree that was next to the house. "I came to see you. Is that ok for you?" He got on a branch that leveled with her window, looking at her with his grin.

The blue-haired girl giggled. "You're more than welcome, now hurry and get in here before Mom and Dad wake up to see you in here."

"Better than them thinking that I'm a thief," Keiichi teased as he went into her room quietly, sitting on her bed.

Arina closed her window and then she locked her bedroom door. She then turned to the boy and smiled at him. She never told Satoko and the others about her secret, but Mion knows it. Her secret is that she is in love with Keiichi. She had a little crush on Shion before she fell for the brunette. Rena was absolutely oblivious to all this since all she could ever think of are things that she thinks are cute.

Keiichi noticed her staring at him and he chuckled softly. "What? Am I that sexy to you?"

That was when the girl blushed. "Um… Ah… It's not like that at all!!" She soon looked down. "I just think that… you seem pretty cool coming in here by going through my window. That mostly happens in romantic movies and manga."

"Like the manga you're working on?"

Arina blushed more. "How did you know about it?"

Keiichi grinned. "Mion and Rena told me about it. They said that you were a really good artist, dreaming of being a manga artist. Maybe since I'm here I can read it, that is, if that is ok with you."

The girl let out a gasp. It was like her wish has come true. She was so happy; she just grabbed the folder out of her school bag and gave it to him. He started reading and he smiled the entire time. Arina was twiddling with her thumbs as she waited for him to finish. He soon finished it and put the folder besides him with the papers inside.

He smiled again. "That was really amazing. Rena can draw like you, but a bit better," he stated.

"Yeah, it was Rena who taught me how to draw manga. Did you really like it, Keiichi?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, I did. It was funny and romantic. The hero seems to be a bit like me, though." He grinned at Arina. "Why would that make me think of that, hmm?"

Arina blushed more with a gulp. "Well… because when I do my hero, he makes me think of you…" She looked down. "You think that I am crazy by now."

Keiichi shook his head. "No, that's not it." He soon put a hand on top of hers. "I think that it's cool…" He blushed a little. "The heroine makes me think of you, though…"

That got the female to look up at him. "What?! I thought of Mion as I was doing the heroine's character development. I just…" She looked away. "…think that you and Mion are cute together."

"Arina…" Keiichi's hand tightened his grip on hers. "I don't like Mion like that. I like someone else!"

The conversation fell silent and things began to get intense. They did not say another word for another moment or two before Keiichi looked at the female again, his heart beating loudly and racing. Arina was still looking away from him when he soon scotched over to her, getting closer to her.

Arina soon asked, "Why did you come here, Keiichi? There must be a reason."

The boy soon grinned. "You want to know why? I'll tell you why. Because… I want to see the one I love."

Before she could react, when she looked at him his lips were on hers and he had his eyes closed. She blushed a lot more than she already did as she closed her eyes to kiss him back. She was happy that it was her who Keiichi was in love with and then they pulled away to look into each other's eyes.

"K-Keiichi? What?" she asked, trying to get what just happened.

Keiichi whispered, "I love you, Arina…"

Arina soon gasped, her eyes widened. "Really?"

The boy nodded before he leaned in to kiss her again, this time it was long and passionate. He held her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. They soon laid on the bed as they continued to kiss before they had their tongues in each other's mouths. Their kiss seemed to last for 5 long minutes before they pulled away, drool dangling from their mouths.

"Stay here with me tonight, okay? I'll make a good explanation for my parents if they ever see us…" Arina whispered, closing her eyes as she was falling asleep.

Keiichi nodded. "Ok, as long as that is ok with you."

Arina soon smiled as she and her new boyfriend fell asleep. _This is so romantic like a manga…_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it. Since there were hardly any KeiichixOc fics, I decided to make this.**

**Be sure to review :)**


End file.
